Only for a week
by officialstories
Summary: It has to be only for a week. - CeCe
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!**

**Deuce's P.O.V**

I had to ask her I thought. I need to ask CeCe to be my fake girlfriend. I had to get Alex back by making him jealous. I opened my laptop and logged on to my instant messaging.

Wat's up lil red? - Deucetastic

Nm Deuce I heard about the breakup wit Alex. - CeCe

Yeah bud it had to happen. – Deucetastic

Yeah so wat you been up to. – CeCe

Actually CeCe I wanted to ask you a question. – Deucetastic

Wat is it Deuce? – CeCe

Will you be my fake boyfriend so I can get Alex back? – Deucetastic

Umm I don't know Deuce. – CeCe

Come on CeCe. – Deucetastic

Ok but only for a week. – Deucetastic

Fine with me. – CeCe

**Duecetastic has signed off**

**CeCe has signed off**

**Like it ill have more by tommorow but can't promise got a basketball game**


	2. Day 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own shake it up!**

**Deuce's P.O.V**

Day 1

Hey CeCe. I said

Hey Deuce. She said

Ready for me to take you to class?

For what?

Remember about our conversation yesterday? I whispered

Yeah what about it? She whispered

Oyeah. She said. Well I'm ready. She said

Ok. I said

I put my arm around her.

Deuce what are you doing? She asked

If we want to make this believable I have to do stuff a couple does. I said.

Ok whatever you say.

We walked to class.

Ok I'll see you after class CeCe boo.

Bye the way don't tell Rocky about any of this.

Don't tell Rocky what? She said

Nothing. We both said in unison.

Ok CeCe let's go to class. She said

Ok see ya deuce. CeCe said

She put a finger up to her to signal me to keep quiet.

Like it I know I did. I'll probably write tomorrow.


	3. Day 2

Day 2

Deuce's P.O.V

Dude is you dating CeCe? Ty asked

Yeah but keep it a secret it's a plan to get Alex back.

Ok dude but if you hurt Ce then imma hurt you.

Ok ty back off.

He walked off. I'm glad I didn't tell rocky.

CeCe's P.O.V

I'm glad me and deuce are a couple because I secretly like him.

What was wit you and Deuce this morning? Rocky asked

O nothing.

Y won't you tell me.

I'm just not.

So you admit there's something going on.

No you know what Rocky I'm not going to tell you you're just going to have to find out for yourself.

Well if that's the way you feel then be that way. She stormed out

Rocky wait.

Just then deuce walked up.

What's up with rocky?

Nothing.

He put his arm around me

Come on baby you can tell me everything.

Well she wanted to know what was going on so I told her she's just going to have to find out by herself and she got all mad and stormed off.

Well you think we should tell her? He asked

No we shouldn't. I said

Ok whatever. He said

Yeah so what do you want for lunch CeCe boo?

I don't know Deucey you pick.

Ok you want pizza?

Yeah let's go to crusty's.

Ok chica.

We walked to crusty's.

Good chapter right. I know new chapter tomorrow.


	4. Day 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own shake it up!**

Day 3

CeCe's P.O.V

Hey CeCe Boo. He said.

He walked up and kissed my cheek.

Hey Deucey. I said.

Hey chica so what do you want to do today CeCe Boo?

CeCe Boo? Rocky asked

We both looked at the same time.

Rocky, what are you doing here? I asked

My locker is right here. She said

Um do you to go together? She asked

No why would you think that? I said nervously

Umm him calling you CeCe Boo. O my gosh I can't believe you two. You two are dating and didn't tell me I can't believe this we're supposed to be best friends and you keep secrets from me even you Deuce.

Well rocky we were going to tell you.

We were? I whispered

Yes. He said

Well why didn't you?

Because we're just faking for him to get Alex jealous.

And you couldn't have told me. I can't believe you to.

She ran off crying.

Rocky wait. We both ran after her.

She ran into the bathroom.

CeCe can you go in there and calm her down?

I'll try. I said

I went into the bathroom

I heard rocky crying.

Rocky open the door. I said

No

Please rocky

No

Why won't you it wasn't like we weren't going to tell you

That's the problem you weren't

Yes we were rocky

It didn't seem like it I had to walk up on you to get it out of you two

Rocky stop being ridiculous

I'm not CeCe you weren't going to tell me

Yes we were

She opened the door and stepped out

Please forgive me rocky please

Ok CeCe but no more secrets

Can I ask you a question?

U just did

No but seriously why fake date deuce

I don't know just a favor.

We walked out the bathroom

Finally you two made up. Deuce said

Come on CeCe Boo we got to get to class

We walked off together. We walked to art class

So CeCe do you really like me?

Umm yea I liked you but then I found out you were gay

I'm not gay I'm bi

Oh well then yeah

Well I like you to.

Cliffhanger !


	5. day 3 Cont'd

Deuce's P.O.V

We were still walking down the hall

Well do you want to really date?

I would be up for it. she said

Ok well to make this official I seal it with a -

I kissed her soft lips. We came back up for air

Wow deuce I didn't see that coming

Me neither. Said rocky

Rocky you have got to stop sneaking up on us like that. She said

Well we have the same class

Oyeah

You two just kissed I thought you two were fake dating

We were Alex was right there

O my gosh CeCe do you come up with a lie like right off the tip of your tongue.

Pretty much yeah. CeCe sad

I can't believe you.

She stormed off

I turned around and we walked to class.

I kissed her on her cheek as we sat down

So CeCe how are you going to apologize to rocky

I don't know Deucey

Maybe this will make think about it

I leaned in and kissed her

CeCe Boo why'd you pull away

Sorry Deucey but I'm trying to listen to class

That's my girl always trying to learn.


	6. day 4

Day 4

Rocky wait. I said as we walked to school.

No I don't want to talk to you. She said

Will you just listen ok. I said as I pulled her aside

CeCe what do you want?

I just want to talk.

Well talk.

Look I said I was sorry for lying to you why you have to hold such a grudge.

It's not that CeCe why did you two kiss if yall are pretending to go together.

Because we were stuck in the moment.

Really I was right there CeCe I heard everything I just need you to tell the truth.

Ok you want to hear the truth Rocky I like deuce ok you happy we date ok is that such a big deal all I want to do is have a love life but you feel you need to be in my bee's wax 24/7 dang. I stormed off


	7. Day 4 cont'd

Day 4 cont'd

I walked up to my locker deuce was standing there.

Hey CeCe Boo what's wrong?

Nothing deuce.

There has to be you didn't call me Deucey.

Look deuce there isn't anything wrong ok.

Come on baby just tell me please.

Ok Deucey well Rocky has been so much in my business that's it's getting on my nerves.

Well CeCe Boo just shake it off ok don't let it get to you and let's have a good day.

Thanks Deucey I'll see you in second period.

Bye CeCe Boo.

I got in the room and sat down.

CeCe talk to me please.

(Silence)

Please!

(Silence)

Well if you won't talk then I guess you'll have to listen.

She sat down.

CeCe I didn't mean for it to seem for it to seem for me to be in your "Bee's wax" I'm your best friend and you shouldn't keep secrets from me that's all I have to say.

Listen Rocky you need to stop being all up on me or suffocating because I have a life and I usually don't hold grudges like that but you just made me really mad like literally mad I'm still your friend but I'm still kind of mad and that's all I have to say to you.

The bell rings.

I walk out of class.

Hey CeCe Boo. Rocky?

We made up Deucey.

That's good.

I gave him a peck on the lips and we walked off to second period.


	8. Day 5

Day 5

Hey CeCe Boo.

Hey Deucey.

Just then Alex walked up.

What's up Deuce?

Umm nothin Alex why are you talking to me.

I see you went to the other side after me didn't you.

Yeah I was bi not gay.

I see well have a good life let me and my blue strip let go of you forever.

He walked off.

I don't get it he just comes and talks to me out of nowhere.

He does this often.

Yeah I guess he didn't know what he was getting till he lost it.

And now I found it.

I kissed him.

Ok no PDA in the hallways. Said Rocky.

Hey Rocky.

Hey Deuce hey CeCe.

So are you guys coming to third period or what?

Oh I almost forgot.

Yeah let's go.


	9. Later Life

Later life

So CeCe Boo how was your day today.

Deuce how long have you been calling me that?

Since we started dating then threw high school and college then on our wedding day and now since you had our first child.

Where is martin?

He's sleep baby I put him down for a nap like at least 5 min. ago.

Well I'm tired from work I'm going to sleep so goodnight Deucey I'll come with.

The End


End file.
